


Only Sweet Dreams

by buurrikatsuki (cptsteebroogers)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is there too, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but they're happy, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsteebroogers/pseuds/buurrikatsuki
Summary: Never leave me, my love.Fic request fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I need something where Viktor has a nightmare. (What it's about is up to you) and Yuri is just freaking out while trying to comfort him."
> 
> Request fill for [facelesseaterakaslendergirl](http://facelesseaterakaslendergirl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Yuuri was woken by Victor flailing wildly and practically punching him in the head. 

“Ow! What th- Victor! Victor wake up!” 

Yuuri had to dodge another arm before he could grab it and shake Victor in an attempt to wake him up. Victor could be a heavy sleeper sometimes, especially after a hard day of practicing. Case and point, Victor still didn’t wake up, even with the shaking, and Yuuri managed to turn on a light to see that the older man’s face was covered in a cold sweat, his hair sticking to it. 

“Hey, Vitya, please wake up, you’re okay. Please? I’m here,” Yuuri murmured as loud as he could, trying to be comforting. He had no idea what to do in this situation, and was terrified this was going to turn into some kind of night terror situation. Victor had started to use his legs in the struggle, so Yuuri acted quickly and swung a leg over so that he was pinning Victor to the bed. Victor continued to struggle and Yuuri was getting more and more worried, trying to remember where his cellphone was so he could call someone for help. “Victor wake up! I’m here, you’re okay!” Yuuri kind of wanted to start crying now because he felt powerless to help and Victor was very obviously in a massive amount of distress.

Just as he was about to risk getting off and grabbing for his phone (to call Yakov or _someone_ who might be able to help more than Yuuri), a strong hand gripped on to his wrist. Yuuri froze and looked down to see Victor’s bright blue eyes open and wild.

“...Yuuri?” 

Yuuri wanted to cry in relief and hunched over so that he could hug Victor tightly. The hand on his wrist let go and wrapped him in his arms as well.

“I’m so sorry Victor. I’m here, I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t wake up, I couldn’t help you. I’m so sorry.” Tears were actually falling from Yuuri’s eyes now as he spoke frantically into Victor’s shoulder while Victor rubbed his back soothingly. Yuuri should have been the one comforting Victor, not the other way around. 

“It’s alright Yuuri. I’m okay. It was just a nightmare. I’m fine. More importantly though…” Victor pushed Yuuri up so that he could look at his face, running a hand gently over the spot next to his eye. “Did I do that? Oh Yuuri I’m sorry.” 

Yuuri furrowed his brow for a moment and wiped at his eyes before tensing up at a pain in the spot that Victor had touched. 

“Oh. That’s why I woke up in the first place. You hit me with your arm.” 

Victor’s eyes widened and he looked panicked before Yuuri sat up fully and put his hands up.

“No, it’s okay! I don’t mind. It doesn’t even hurt. I wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t said something.”

Victor still didn’t look convinced. Yuuri leaned down and dropped a small kiss to Victor’s forehead. 

“I’m just glad you woke up and you’re okay. What were you even dreaming about that gave you such a horrible nightmare?” Victor didn’t meet his eyes, so Yuuri ran a hand down his still sweaty face, moving the hair that was still sticking there. “You don’t have to tell me, Vitya. I’m just worried about you.” He lowered his voice and rubbed a spot close to Victor’s ear gently.

“You were leaving.” Yuuri had been about to get off of Victor and lay back down next to him (It was very early in the morning after all) when the older man spoke. He still didn’t meet his eyes though. “You were leaving and nothing I could say or do would make you stay. It broke my heart and I wanted to curl up somewhere and die.”

Yuuri was stunned into silence for a moment before he couldn’t help but smile and tilt Victor’s chin up so that he was finally looking at him. 

“Silly Victor. That’s _my_ nightmare.” He leaned down and fit their lips together. Victor’s hands came up to cup the sides of Yuuri’s face, being careful of the spot that was probably going to bruise on his eye. 

“I love you, Yuuri. And I never want you to leave me. I would never leave you unless you wanted me to.” Yuuri nuzzled their noses against one another.

“I love you too. I would never ask you to leave, nor would I leave you. You’re stuck with me until you get tired of me.” Yuuri pressed their lips together again while Victor snorted so he couldn’t respond to it. “Now. Let’s go back to sleep. Yakov will have our heads if we’re late again tomorrow.” 

Victor snorted again.

“Well it’s not my fault someone couldn’t find their glasses.”

“Makkachin stealing them doesn’t make it my fault Victor. He’s your child.”

“Excuse _me_. We agreed to raise _our_ son together when you moved in.” 

Makkachin raised his head and panted a little at the mention of his name before getting up and inserting himself in between Yuuri and Victor, both of whom laughed and hugged him, Victor resting his hand lightly on Yuuri’s face after he turned off the light. 

“Good night Yuuri.”

“Good night Victor.”


End file.
